


Every Month is Pride Month

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pride, Pride Parade, Rainbow glitter, lots and lots of fluff, pride month, the gayest thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: Thomas wants to go to Pride, James doesn't want to wear rainbow glitter...





	Every Month is Pride Month

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :D  
> I randomly had a headcanon about this yesterday that I already shared with you on Tumblr and I just really had to write this story down.  
> Also here's that actual article about Pride getting more and more corporate: https://www.advocate.com/commentary/2017/4/26/pride-fests-too-corporate-danger-being-left-behind  
> the "closets are for clothes" thing is something I've seen on a pic somewhere recently, but I don't remember the source.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading! :)

“Why is there rainbow glitter on our kitchen table?”, James wanted to know, rising an eyebrow in question as he entered the living room. He’d just come home after a long day at the publishing company where he was working. Before going straight home, he’d stopped at the supermarket to buy some milk, and as he wanted to put it into the fridge, he’d noticed the glitter stuff. 

“Hello to you too, love”, Thomas said. He was sitting on the couch with his laptop, probably researching for some article he had to write next. He smiled at him sweetly, which made James forget about the rainbow glitter momentarily, as he walked over to lean down and press a chaste kiss on his fiancé’s lips. 

“Hey”, he mumbled, returning the light smile. “So, what’s the glitter for?”, he added then, curiously, taking a seat on the couch as well. 

“You know it’s Pride month, right?”, Thomas asked back, putting his laptop on the small table in front of them and turned around to face him. 

“Obviously I do, I helped you handing out flyers for the LGBT centre a few weeks ago”, James returned, still not making the connection. 

“We’re going to Pride tomorrow”, Thomas announced, grinning widely. 

“We are?”, James inquired because he didn’t remember when they’d decided on that. “It’s tomorrow?”, he added, a little surprised. 

“Well, last year I was away for work, the year before we were in France right that weekend and before that…I honestly don’t remember, but do you realise that while we’ve been together, we’ve never went to Pride together?”, Thomas pointed out to him and James had to admit that this was something he had never thought about before. 

“You know…I get and appreciate all your commitment and I completely support it, but I don’t understand the need to make it all about this one special day or month…”, he mused. 

“What do you mean by that? It is a special occasion for the LGBT community! We’ve been fighting for this…”, Thomas started to disagree, but James disrupted him, putting a hand on his thigh conciliatory. 

“I know this, love, but…I guess, what I wanted to say is: we’re both out and proud, we’re not ashamed of who we are. Every month is Pride month for us”, he explained himself. 

“So, does that mean you don’t want to go to Pride with me?”, Thomas gave back and actually sounded quite disappointed. 

“That’s not what I said!”, James protested quickly. “Look…Valentine’s Day. It’s mostly a marketing thing by now. A day for flower and chocolates industry to sell their stuff over-prized. I mean, why would I need a special day to tell you, to show you, that I love you, when I can do so any day?”, he spoke his mind and pressed his fiancé’s knee gently. 

“That’s a clever comparison, I have to hand you that”, Thomas laughed and James lightly pushed his arm. 

“No, see…from what I’ve heard Pride seems to have become a bit too corporate by now. I read an article on that just yesterday! Almost every major company is walking along there, trying to promote and sell their stuff. I just don’t think that’s alright, you know? That’s not what Pride should be about.”

“Yes, I get your objection. Actually, that makes your analogy to Valentine’s day even better”, Thomas meant and made James smirk. “But do you really want to boycott Pride because of this?!”, he added almost incredulous. 

“I just wanted to make you aware of this”, he shrugged. “But sure, I’ll go there with you, if you want me to.”

“Thanks”, Thomas smiled and leaned over to press a small kiss on his cheek. 

“But I’m not wearing that glitter”, James objected. 

“Oh, come on, where’s the fun then?”, Thomas cried in feigned indignation. 

 

“I’m wearing it too”, Thomas argued, as they were standing in the bathroom the next midday, preparing to leave for the Pride parade. Both of his cheeks were covered in rainbow glitter and some of it had also spread on his white t-shirt. The print on it said: ‘closets are for clothes’, while James was wearing one that said: ‘some boys marry boys – get over it’ that he bought when he’d proposed to Thomas about three months ago. 

“Fine…if it has to be”, James all but pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest, while Thomas grinned triumphantly. He gently put a hand on James’s chin to turn his head in order to be able to apply the glitter more easily. 

“But only one side”, James sulked, as Thomas put the glitter on with a brush. 

“Alright, love”, he agreed and when he was done painting on James’s right cheek, he kissed him on the other. “Doesn’t look that bad, right?”, he whispered in his ear and let off of him then for James to be able to look at himself in the mirror. 

“Yeah, it’s alright”, James returned, winking at him. Actually, it wasn’t bad at all and he’d liked the way Thomas was all concentrated while putting on the glitter, but he didn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing that. 

“Okay, then, let’s go now!”, Thomas meant, taking his hand and almost pulled James out of the door behind him. 

 

The parade was loud, and colourful, and relentlessly gay. Music was playing, people were dancing, were flaunting the banners and signs that they’d made, some of them showing quite hilarious and smart slogans. Every single person there seemed to have at least one rainbow flag item and by now, James was secretly glad that he was wearing the glitter, because it simply seemed fit. 

They’d met at least a dozen people already whom they knew from the LGBT centre who also were celebrating there. It was a huge party and even if there were some big companies sporting their logos among the participants, James found that he didn’t really care about it right at this moment. Sure, it was problematic and it needed to be addressed, but as long as everyone was having fun, it didn’t matter too much. Literally all that did matter to him right now was that he was here with Thomas at his side, the love of his life, whom he’d have the privilege of getting married to in just a couple of months. He truly couldn’t be any happier. 

Apparently, he’d been staring at his fiancé, lost in thoughts, because Thomas was nudging his arm lightly. 

“Something wrong, love?”, he almost screamed at him over the blasting music, leaning in closely. 

“Nothing…I was just thinking about that I really bloody love you, you know?”, James screamed back. 

“I know”, Thomas grinned at him, roguishly and James just couldn’t resist to pull him in even closer until their lips met. 

They were standing in a sea of rainbow flags, frolic people all around them, sharing as kiss that made them feel like they were the only two people around. And as long as he could do this, be with Thomas, show him that he loved him, it really didn’t make a difference to James when or where they were. If it was up to him, then truly every month was Pride month.


End file.
